The Super Computer
"The Super Computer" is the second cooperative mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There is only one scene that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Cate has managed to escape from a remote Soviet military base with crucial information on Project: Omega. She obtained this data from a super computer that appears to have been supplied and monitored by H.A.R.M. A UNITY intercept team has been sent in to mop up. The team's primary objective is to put that computer out of commission once and for all. The team is being airdropped inside the base perimeter and will rally at a small hunting cabin near the compound itself. Summary Scene 1 :Meet up with your team at the UNITY cabin and radio headquarters to receive final instructions. The UNITY Intercept Team members land in different locations. They have to sneak or fight their way past the Soviet Army to the cabin located near the base. Once they radio UNITY, Bruno Lawrie gives them their instructions. :BRUNO: A Soviet spy has unlocked the installation gates. Get inside and plant explosives. Fuel depots would make excellent targets. Good luck! The team then heads to the gates of the Soviet military base and find the gates unlocked (they would be locked before this moment). They encounter more Soviet soldiers along the way. Once past the gates, the team discovers that the Soviets have quickly erected barricades over the destroyed installation door. The team enters the compound and encounters more soldiers including snipers in the old records building. Using a Hairspray Welder to get past a gate, the team enters the old records building and after fighting past more soldiers, enters the inner yard. More Soviet soldiers are encountered in the inner yard. The team uses the welders to get past another set of gates and enters the basement of the new records building. There they find the location to plant the explosives. Once the last explosive is planted, the team has 30 seconds to get out of the new records building. Now the team has to get back to the cabin. They work their way back through the old records building and past the main gates. When the team makes it back to the cabin, they radio for a pick up. Bruno informs them that the Helicopter is on its way, however Soviet soldiers are approaching the cabin. The team will have to hold out until the pickup arrives. :BRUNO: Good work team. Unfortunately you'll have to hold off the Soviets until the UNITY extraction team can arrive. Memorable quotes References AK-47 • Ammo box • Angry Kitty • Banana • Bandaids • Bear Trap • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Cabin • Cate Archer • Code Breaker • Coin • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Explosive • First Aid Kit • Grenade • H.A.R.M. • Hairspray Welder • Helicopter • Laughing Gas Grenade • Lock • M-9 Data Processing Unit • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Micromissile Launcher • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • Parachute • Project: Omega • Rabbit • Radio • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Searchlight • Security Camera • Snowmobile • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Soviet Army • Soviet Union • Stun Grenade • Truck • UNITY Intercept Team • Wolf :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * This cooperative mission takes place immediately after Chapter 5: Night Flight * This mission uses the same maps for Siberia as seen in the regular missions. The way to the communications tower is no longer blocked by fallen trees, but it is blocked by the wreckage of the communications tower. The jump that needed to be completed with the snowmobile, now has a fallen tree that players can walk over. The backwoods path to the power station has been blocked by a fence. * The fuel depot destroyed by Archer is completely gone. Even the wreckage seen after the explosion. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions